Pokey Returns
by Talah
Summary: Pokey has survived the blast caused by Giygas defeat. How will he take out his revenge.....? This is my first fic. Chapter 3 and 4 are finished.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

*Disclaimer*   
I have no property claims over Earthbound or it characters but   
I do have claims to the new characters I have created for this story.   
  
  
  


>~Chapter 1~   
The Beginning 

One morning Ness woke up to a nice beautiful day. He ran to the calendar and jumped for joy when he realized what day it 

was. It was his birthday. He will be 17 today. He was extra happy because he would finally get to see his girlfriend Paula after 

a long school year. See, after there first adventure, they realized they had feelings for each other and started to date. He quickly 

got dressed into his lucky shirt and pants. (He considers them lucky because that's when he and Paula first kissed.) After 

getting dressed he started down the stairs to get breakfast. On the way down King pounced on Ness and started licking his 

face. "Stop it King, down!' said Ness. King's dog stepped off him and gave Ness a look that would say "Happy birthday". 

"Thanks boy" said Ness using his mental powers to read his dog's mind. Hearing his stomach growl Ness continued his way 

down the stairs. As Ness walked into the kitchen he was greeted by his mom, Stacey, and his little sister, Tracy. "Happy 

birthday Ness!" they both said. Ness looked around the room and suddenly became disappointed. "Where is Dad?" Ness said. 

"He had to go on a sudden business trip. He didn't say where, but he did say that if he didn't go he'd be in big trouble. Im sorry 

honey" Stacey said. "ARG!" yelled Ness. "He's never here on my birthday. I wish he would just quit his job. I made enough 

money from killing off those monsters that we could live lavishly for the rest of our lives." "You know how much he loves his 

job, being able to travel around and see new things." said Stacey. "I know, but....." Ness replied. "Don't get so down big bro." 

Tracy said. "The trip to the new paintball arena will cheer you up" "I'd rather have Dad here then go to the arena."said Ness. 

Ness doesn't get to see his dad much. He has only been home on Ness's birthday about 2 or 3 times. Those were when he was 

very young so he doesn't remember them much. "Its a good thing you saved the world and all, said Tracy, or we wouldn't be 

going to this place anyway."   


~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~   


After breakfast Ness went back to his room. He thought about what his sister said, about him saving the world. Of course it 

couldn't have been done without Paula, Jeff, and Poo though. His thoughts wandered to his photo album that was taken by the 

mysterious "Fuzzy Pickles" man. He pulled it out from under his bed and began flipping through the pages. He laughed at some 

of the pictures. His favorite was the one where the photographer dropped from the sky so suddenly it scared Paula into tripping 

into his arms. He had taken the picture just as Ness had caught her. Ness finished looking at the album and put it back under 

his bed. He went to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. Ness glanced at his watch and read the time. 10:30. 1 hour and a half 

until the party. "I guess ill go blow some time in town." thought Ness. He grabbed his pack, put his trusty Gutsy Bat in it and left 

for town. 

~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~   


Ness began strolling down the path to town smelling the sweet, fresh air around him. Ness was kinda disappointed that *all* 

the possessed creatures were gone. He wasn't in that great of shape, and was slowly loosing strength in his PSI powers from 

lack of use. Ness made a mental note to find a way to practice. As Ness was getting closer to town, he spotted his friend 

Picky. Picky was Pokey's brother. Pokey is a stupid, fat, pig like human being that caused trouble for Ness and his friends. He 

was caught up in the giant explosion caused by Giygas's defeat and was presumed dead. Ness and his friends barely made it 

out alive. When Ness reached to where Picky was standing he noticed that he was shaking. He looked a bit scared. "What's up 

Picky?" said Ness. "I have some bad news" replied Picky. "Pokey is alive." There was a strange silence at the mention of those 

words. On reaction Ness grabbed his bat from his pack and blurted out, "Where is he!?" "Calm down." said Picky startled. 

"He disappeared. I saw him walk out of our house and fly away in weird machine." The memory of Pokey's annoying 

spidermech was brought back to his mind. "What did it look like" Ness said. "Well....lemme think for a moment" Pokey said. 

"It was about as big as you. The middle was a dome and it had 2 wings out from the sides. Under the wings there were round 

rings that sorta looked like a stack of pancakes. There was also a plane tail attached to the back with the same rings on it as 

on the wings." Ness took a few seconds to process the information. "Thanks for the warning" Ness said. "Any idea what he 

could be up to?" asked Picky. "Yes, the only obvious thing. Revenge." answered Ness. 

>~Chapter 2~   
Unfriendly Reunion 

Ness finally entered town. He quickly crossed the street and stepped onto the side walk. As he passed a familiar fence by a 

familiar arcade he heard a familiar voice call his name. A man jumped the fence and landed behind him. He was wearing a red 

suit with the jacket only held closed with one button. He had a white undershirt on and a necklace of a red tipped dagger 

around his neck. He was wearing sunglasses which he took off and hung on his shirt. "Happy birthday Ness!" said the man. 

"Thanks Frank" replied Ness. It was Frank Fly, former gang leader of the sharks. "What you been up to?" said Ness. "I've 

been organizing a food drive for the poor." said Frank. After Ness fought with Frank and won, Frank realized the wrong 

doings of his gang and turned it around to become a *good gang*. "Well good for you." said Ness. "I got you a birthday 

present" said Frank. "I new money wouldn't have been a good idea, considering your now rich after all those battles. I never 

could figure out how those monsters had so much money." continued Frank. "Well anyway, here's your present." Frank handed 

Ness a small black box. "I've got to get back so ill see you later." Frank jumped back over the fence. Ness yelled a thank you 

to him as he continued to walk down the street. 

~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~   


Ness continued to walk around town when he came up to the seaside cliff. Ness sat down next to a tree and looked around. 

He saw the remnants of the run down house that a sales person tried to sell him. It was torn down when noone wanted to buy 

it. The property it was on though was sold for a cheaper value and Ness bought it and was going to build a house for himself 

later. Ness took the black box that was given to him and opened it. Inside was a small microchip looking thing and some 

instructions. They read..... Damage Amplifier. Attach to desired object. When used with force the damage taken is multiplied 5 

times. "Cool" said Ness. He took the Amplifier and stuck it to his bat. Ness took a few practice swings and then got ready to 

attack the tree. *swooosh* SMAAAAAAAAAASH *CRACK* The bat swung with precision and cracked the tree in half. 

"Dang" Ness said silently to himself. As he was examining the tree he glanced at his watch.12:15. "Holy CRAP!" yelled Ness. 

"Being late for my own birthday party, how embarrassing." Ness started running to his house as fast as he could.   


~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~   


Ness ran home following a path that he has used often. Ness reached the path from town to his home and continued running. 

As he was running he noticed a shadow in front of him. *swoosh* "OOOF". A large metal mass slammed into the back off 

Ness. Ness hit the ground hard. Spiting dirt out of his mouth Ness stood back up. He saw in front of him the strange machine 

that Picky had described to him earlier. Pokey's machine. A hatch appeared out of nowhere and opened up from the machine. 

Pokey jumped out of the machine and landed about 5 feet from Ness. An evil grin appeared on Pokey's face. "Well, well, well. 

What have we here" said Pokey. "Im not looking for a fight" said Ness. "Nor am I", said Pokey, "Though im sure we will be 

fighting in the future." "Look Pigey, excuse me, I mean Pokey, Im already late to get home so just tell me what you want" said 

Ness. "Hoink, Hoink Hoink," laughed Pokey, "Insults? Now Ness, no need to be rude. Im curious as to how strong you've 

become over the past few years." Ness pulled out his Gutsy bat. "Wanna try me" Ness said confidently. "With the amplifier he 

wont stand a chance" thought Ness. "Hoink, Hoink, Hoink," laughed Pokey. Pokey jumped into his machine and the hatch 

closed. A speaker slowly moved up from the top of the machine. "Ness, meet Hovermech." boomed the speaker.The 

Hovermech slowly rose into the air. "I have something to tell you before I go." said the speaker. "I have kidnaped your beloved 

Paula" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Ness instantly enraged. "If you follow these instructions you will find my castle." A 

small canister dropped from the bottom of the Hovermech. "She is inside the castle. Come for her there." "If you lay a finger on 

her I will rip you to pieces." yelled Ness. Pokey smiled a sick little grin. "O don't worry, I won't. Hoink, Hoink, Hoink!" Ness 

was angry. He had never been more angry in his life. He was even more angry then he was at Giygas. Energy began to radiate 

around Ness's body. Red, blue, green, and yellow sparkles flouted around him. "PSI SPECIAL OMEGA!" The strongest PSI 

attack Ness had was unleashed on Pokey. BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! There was a loud 

explosion that sent Pokey hurling away. Ness slumped down on the ground and passed out.   
  
  
  


*Note* On accident while editing I deleted my story from Fanfiction.net. I thank those who did for the reviews, both good and bad. (except for anime hermoine.) If i get more reviews ill post more chapters.   


*Note* I have decided to give Ness's mom a name in this fic since she doesn't have one. If she does have a name please tell me what it is and where I can find it in the game. This is my first fic. I hope you like what I have so far.   



	2. Chapter 3

  
*Disclaimer* This is the last time ill put this. We all know that   
EarthBound and its characters do not belong to me   
and yadda yadda yadda.   
  
  
  


>~Chapter 3~   
Departure   


Ness woke up with a start. His body ached and his mouth was dry. He had a headache like he hadn't had in awhile. "Over use 

of PSI." thought Ness. Looking around, he realized he was in his room. On a his desk next to his bed was a glass of water and 

some aspirin. He swallowed the pills and water in one gulp. There was a small metal box on the desk lying next to the glass. 

Ness picked it up and examined it. "It look's like a container." thought Ness. Putting in into his pocket, he started down the 

stairs. As he reached the bottom he heard his mom gasp and yell, "Ness is awake!". Jeff and Poo came out of the kitchen and 

Tracy came from outside. They huddled in the living room as his mom rushed to him. "Ness, Ness, what happened to you!" She 

hugged her son then sat down in a chair. "We heard a loud noise and ran out to find you passed out on the ground." said Jeff. 

"We took you back here and your mom put you to bed." said Poo. Ness explained what had happened on his way home. 

Everyone looked grim after the explanation. "I sensed something like this would happen." said Poo. "I guess I was to late in 

telling you guys about it." "That's all right Poo." said Ness. Pulling out the small box, Ness tossed it to Jeff. "This was given to 

me from Pokey. It's some sort of container. Can you open it?" "Simple." answered Jeff. Flipping the box around Jeff found a 

little button and pressed it. One end of the container opened and a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, Ness read what it said. 

"Hello there Ness. Here are the instructions to get to my castle. Go to the Giant Step and step on it. The teleporter there will 

take you to the castle." "Sounds easy enough." said Jeff. "You guys still have your weapons?" asked Ness. "Of course." replied 

his friends. Jeff pulled out his Gaia Beam and Poo unsheathed his Sword of Kings. "Good, because we are leaving right now."   


  


~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

  
  


The path to Giant Step was composed of a series of rat and bug infested caves. The population of these filthy creatures 

mysteriously decreased after Ness had left the cave during his first adventure, but now it was back to normal. The boys had a 

relatively easy time getting through the cave. Once through though, it was breathtaking. The Giant Step valley was filled with 

flowers of every kind. There was a rejuvenating mist in the air that seemed to soothe the boys. Birds played in the flowers 

and sung in the trees. Ness had some enjoyable memories here. As they made there way to the Giant Step the boys noticed a 

path of broken and squashed flowers. "Pokey sure was here" commented Ness. When they reached the Step there was a 

machine attached to it. It looked a little beat up. Jeff examined it. "It looks like a teleporter of some kind." stated Jeff. "It also 

looks broken." " Can you fix it?" asked Poo. "Yeah, but it may take awhile." replied Jeff. "You guys ought to go practice 

fighting on some mice or something." "Good idea." said Ness. Ness and Poo left Jeff to his work and walked back into the 

cave.   


  


~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

  
  


THWACK! The last of a group of antoids fell to the ground. The area of the cave was littered with bodies of dead Antoids and 

Rowdy mouse. Ness wiped sweat from his brow. "Lets rest." suggested Poo. Ness cleared a spot and sat down. "This cave 

sure has changed." said Ness. "I wouldn't know" said Poo. It was Poo's first time in the cave. He joined the group way after 

Ness had been here. Now thinking about it, Ness realized none of his friends had been here. Ness noticed a new cavern. "That 

was never there before." said Ness. "Lets check it out." offered Poo. The two boys got up and proceeded into the cavern. As 

they made there way the cave bent outward into a large circular end. It looked to be a dead end. "Nothing." said Ness. "I 

wouldn't be so sure. Look up" said Poo. Ness craned his head upward a saw tons and tons of silky spider webs. Ness noticed 

some movement. "I think there's something up there" said Poo. "I have and idea. Paula showed me how to use it." said Ness. 

Ness yelled and pointed, "PSI Fire!" A red light began building on Ness hand then shot out towards a section of the web. It 

burst into flame and started spreading rapidly among the rest of the web. Out of the top most part of the web came an ear 

piercing scream. "EAEAEAERRRRG!!!!" All of a sudden, a huge spider fell from the ceiling. As it fell it ripped the burning 

web from the ceiling with it, covering it in a burning mass. "EAEAEAERRRRG!!!!" screamed the creature. Seeing the only 

thing that could have caused it, the creature charged at boys, ignoring the pain of the burning webs around it. Ness and Poo 

barely made it out of the way, each dodging on opposite sides. The spider whirled around and spotted Poo. Poo unsheathed 

his sword. The spider screamed again and shot silk web, hoping to trap Poo against the wall. With skill, Poo slashed the flying 

string with his sword into pieces. Enraged that its attack didn't work, it turned on its other enemy. Seeing this, Ness pulled out 

his bat and charged, ready to try out his new amplifier. Ness jumped into that air and swung at the spider's head. The spider 

brought up two legs to block. When the bat hit, the spiders leg's were broken in half. "EAEAEAERRRRG!!!!" screamed the 

spider in pain. Green acidic goo spewed out of the open wounds. Realizing it was going to loose, the spider tried one last 

attack. It shot web at full speed at Ness. Ness was struck with the web and flung to the wall. The burning web on the spider 

caught the web being spit out and trailed towards Ness, intent on burning him alive. Poo saw what was happening and sliced 

the rope just in time. Sheathing his sword, he concentrated. Balls of purple and red light began swirling around him. They 

multiplied into a large mass, then were thrown violently forward towards the burning spider. "PSI STARSTORM ALPHA" 

yelled Poo. The balls of light connected with the spider and blew up into a blinding flash of light. The spider screamed his death 

cry and blew to pieces. Ness wiggled himself free of the web and walk over to an exhausted Poo. "That was AWESOME!" 

said Ness. "I love the feeling of battle." "It almost got you killed" replied Poo. "Naww. I used PSI shield when I saw the fire 

coming. It would burned around me"   


  


~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

  
  


Ness and Poo walked out of the cave back to the Giant Step. They rested on the soft grass until Jeff was finished. "I think its 

fixed." Jeff said. The three boys got up and stood around the Giant Step. "Well we will get nowhere looking at it." said Ness. 

"On three?" "All right." said Jeff and Poo. "One." said Ness. "Two." said Jeff. "Three." said Poo. The three boys stepped onto 

the Step and in a blinding flash they were gone.   
  
  
  
  
  


*Note* FINALLY DONE. YAYAYAYAY. Hoped you like it. I loved writing the fight scene. It was great. The next chapter is a little slow in the writing, but more reviews will make it faster. :D 


	3. Chapter 4

>~Chapter 4~   
A New Hero? 

"Max!!!" screamed and annoyed voice. "Get up already!" Max groaned as he got up out of bed. He walked over to his dresser 

and pulled out some blue jeans and a dark green shirt. Putting them on, he started down the stairs where he was greeted by his 

mom. Almost greeted....."Finally!!" yelled Max's mom. She handed Max a list. "I need you to go to the store and pick up a few 

things." Max's mom said. Max looked at the long list. "A few things?" he replied. "Don't complain. If you don't get these things 

we will have no dinner." said Max's Mom. "Fine." said Max. He left home and started on the path to town. 

~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

Halfway through the path, Max met up with his three friends. They were all 17 years, the same as Max. The first was a blond 

boy named Jake. He was skinny and a very fast runner. The second was a very attractive young girl named Jenny. She had 

brown hair and is very agile. The third was a brown haired boy name Marcus. Jake and Marcus were brothers. Max stopped 

as his friends reached him. "Ready to go to the mall?" asked Jake. "I can't." replied Max. He held up the list. "I need to pick up 

some groceries." "Shoot. Your mom is always sending you shopping. Always at the worst of times, too." said Marcus. "Well 

we will just have to help him." said Jenny. "I for one am not missing the chance." Max was a vvvveeerrrryyyy lucky guy. 

Somehow he was able to make Jenny fall for him. They've been together for the past 2 months but have been friends for years, 

which greatly helped there relationship. "Now that im back from that stupid camp my mom sent me to I can see you again." 

stated Jenny. She grabbed Max's hand. Max blushed a little. He has been wanting to see her too. Jake noticed this. "Well 

me and Marcus will go by ourselves, and leave you two to the shopping." Jake said. Marcus understood and nodded in 

agreement. "All right, cya later guys." Jake and Marcus left. Max and Jenny slowly walked towards town. Jenny laid her head 

on Max's shoulder. "I missed you." she said. "I missed you too" said Max. 

~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

"Damn that Ness!" screamed Pokey to no one. "That attack took me by surprise." he thought. "I was barely able to switch 

demensions." Pokey's Hovermech was dented and blackened. It flew at odd altitudes, falling higher and lower as it flew. 

"When I reach my castle, I will order my Hovermech to be repaired" Pokey thought. "_ALERT, ALERT." _beeped Pokeys 

machine. "What's the matter?" Pokey told his computer. "Approaching two human life forms." replied the machine. Pressing a 

few buttons, Pokey put a picture of the two people on a screen. "Hmmmm. What have we here..." Pokey said evilly. 

~{]xxxxxxxxxxxx[}~ 

Max heard a low rumble in the air north of him. Looking up he saw the strangest flying machine he had ever seen in his life. "Its 

slowing down" thought Max. Jenny saw and heard it too. "What's that?" she said. The machine slowly descended towards them. 

Instead of making a soft landing it slammed into the ground. "Damnit" said a muffled voice. Stepping cautiously forward, the 

couple walked towards the object on the ground. The hatch to the Hovermech opened and Pokey jumped out. "Who in the 

heck are you?" said Jenny. Pokey looked at her with very wide eyes and an evil grin formed on his face. "You will be perfect 

as my second bride." said Pokey to Jenny. Stepping in front of Jenny, Max balled his fist's. "I don't know what your talking 

about, but I think you should leave." said Max. "Oh? And who's ganna make me?" retorted Pokey. "I will if I have to." said 

Max in a loud voice. He was getting angry and didn't really know why. Pokey reached into his Hovermech and pulled out a 

small gun. He aimed it at Max and Jenny. "The girl, what's her name." demanded Pokey. "None of your business" said Jenny. 

"Fiesty aren't we" taunted Pokey. "Well whatever your name is come here now, or ill do something with this gun you will 

regret." "NO! Don't you even think about touching her!" yelled Max. His growing panic of the situation was feeding his anger. 

Looking around, Max saw no form of cover or anything that could be used as a weapon. The gun was not a normal gun as 

Max soon learned. Pokey shot a bolt of electricity from the gun at Max. It hit Max and threw him to the ground. "Max!" yelled a 

panicked Jenny. She ran to Max and helped him stand up. "Get out of here now, Jenny." Max said. "I can't leave you here!" 

said Jenny. Max pushed Jenny slightly. "Go now, before he can hurt you." Max said angrily. Anger and panic were equally 

surging threw him now. He could think of no way out of this. Pokey jumped back in his Hovermech and rose into the air. A 

mechanical arm extended from the bottom of the Hovermech. "RUN!" yelled Max. Jenny turned and ran. It was to late. In one 

quick swoop the Hovermech had Jenny by the waist in the mechanical arm. It raised back into the mech through a hatch, 

carrying Jenny with it. Pokey brought the mech back down to the ground and stepped back out with his gun. "LET HER GO" 

yelled Max. Pokey answered with another shock from his gun. Max flew back into the dirt. Frantically getting up Max looked 

everywhere for a weapon. The anger and panic was becoming unbearable now. He could find no weapon. Max stood up and 

looked straight at Pokey. Max's hands began to glow white. A new feeling overcame him. It was a calming feeling. Words 

began to form in Max's mind. He could barley make them out. "PSI Mystic" whispered Max. With these words a sense of 

realization fell over Max. "PSI MYSTIC" screamed Max. The white light in Max's hands formed a large ball and shot through 

the air towards his enemy. Noticing long before it was cast, Pokey prepared for the attack. Jumping back into his Hovermech, 

he put up a PSI shield. Only part of the white light was reflected, blowing off the hatch. Pokey brought the mech into the air. "I 

didn't expect anyone in this demension to have PSI" thought Pokey. Pokey decided to make no more stops and continued his 

way back to his castle with his new prisoner. "COME BACK YOU COWARD!" yelled Max. "PSI MYSTIC!" yelled Max 

again, but Pokey was already almost out of sight. Max slumped to the ground. He couldn't think of what to do. His newfound 

power was shocking, but Jenny was on his mind. He began to cry. "I lost her." whispered Max. He stayed like this for about an 

hour. Then, looking up, he saw a blinding flash to the north. Max got up and began to walk towards it.   
  
  
  
  
  


*Note* The events in this chapter seemed to happen very fast. Some parts sound a little dumb. Also, Pokey seemed to turn into a really evil and perverted person out of nowhere. I could think of no other way to introduce these new characters, so what you see is what you get. I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
